Generally, a drum type washing machine washes the laundry placed in the washing machine through a door provided at a front side of the washing machine, with relatively small amounts of water and detergent.
The drum type washing machine may include a cabinet that defines the outer appearance of the washing machine; a tub in the cabinet configured to hold water; a rotatable drum in the tub configured to hold laundry; a motor located inside, behind or under the tub to rotate the drum, a water feeder that supplies water to the tub, and a drain configured to drain water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet after a washing operation is completed.
The drum generally rotates about a horizontal axis. In addition, the door of the washing machine is at a front side of the cabinet.
Therefore, when a user places the laundry in the drum or takes the washed laundry out of the drum, it is inconvenient for the user to bend his/her body.
Furthermore, when the user takes out a large amount of the laundry, the user's back may become strained or injured.
Also, it is difficult to check the remaining laundry located in the innermost section of the drum.
A conventional drum type washing machine may be disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0103977 (published on Oct. 9, 2006).